Proper transportation and storage of ammunition is an important component of general firearm safety. For example, improper organization of stored ammunition may contribute to a shooter selecting a round from a container having a different bullet type, caliber, or a higher load than expected, each of which may in turn lead to misfires, damage to the firearm being used, harm to the shooter, and unexpected ballistic behavior. Ammunition containers must also securely store ammunition and allow for easy handling to reduce the likelihood of inadvertent spilling of or access to the ammunition stored within.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.